Fan-based Ninjutsu and Summons (Path of the Dragon Shinobi)
Noted: Those icons were marked for were from and also fan-made. * Dragon Related - ★ * Dragon Strongest Related - ★★ * Original Ninjutsu (C-rank) - ‡ * Original Strongest Ninjutsu (B or A-rank) - ‡‡ * Fan-made Ninjutsu: * = C-rank - [] * = B-rank - [][] * = A-rank - [][][] ☀ Information The Several Ninjutsu that I had inspired were from the Canon. Basic Elements * Fire Release (火遁, Katon) is strong against Wind but weak against Water. * Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. * Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton) is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. * Earth Release (土遁, Doton) is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. * Water Release (水遁, Suiton) is strong against Fire but weak against'Earth'. Combined Elements * Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton) is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Wind natures. Infamously used by the Yuki clan, their kekkei genkai. * Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton) is created by simultaneously combining the Earth and Water natures. Famed as the kekkei genkai of Hashirama Senju, and thus reproduced in those using his cells. * Lava Release (熔遁; 溶遁, Yōton) is created by simultaneously combining the Fire and Earth natures. A characteristic of the Four-Tails and its jinchūriki, and a kekkei genkai used by ninja of Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure. * Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton) is created by simultaneously combining the Lightning and Water natures. A kekkei genkai used by Darui and many other unnamed Kumogakure ninja. * Boil Release (沸遁, Futton) is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Fire natures. A characteristic of the Five-Tails and its jinchūriki, and one of the kekkei genkai used by the Fifth Mizukage. * Dust Release (塵遁, Jinton) is created by simultaneously combining the Fire, Earth, and Wind natures. A kekkei tōta used by the Second and Third Tsuchikage. * Explosion Release (爆遁, Bakuton) is hinted to be made of the Earth and Lightning natures. A kekkei genkai common to members of Iwagakure's Explosion Corps. * Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakuton) is implied to be created by simultaneously combining the Fire and Wind natures. A kekkei genkai only known to be used by Pakura. * Magnet Release (磁遁, Jiton) is implied to be created by simultaneously combining the Wind and Earth natures. A characteristic of the One-Tail and its jinchūriki, and one of the kekkei genkai used by ninja of Sunagakure and Kumogakure. In the novels, it is also used by ninja of Ishigakure. 01 - Dragon-based Ninjutsu Fire Release (Katon) Fire Release: Great Dragon Fireball (Katon: Gōryūkakyū) ★ * Similar then the Great Fireball (Goukakyuu) * Fires a Giant Fireball that form a shape of a Dragon's head with its mouth open, its similar then the Great Fireball, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flower (Katon: Hiryūhana) ★ * Similar then Phoenix Sage Flower (Hōsenka) * Launched a multiple dragon-shape fireball. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet (Katon: Karyūdan) -‡ * A basic Fire Release technique, where the user exhales a flame breath from their mouth. (As shown by Hiruzen,) this technique can be used in conjunction with Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet to ignite the projectiles fired by the latter technique, making it more devastating. * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (Katon: Karyū Endan) ★★ *The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skilful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. *In the anime, this technique is depicted as a high-pressure stream of fire which has no definitive shape. It would also seem that, by increasing the output of chakra to the flames, they become hotter and appear whitish in colour. *Hand seals: Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire (Katon: Gōryūka) ★★ * Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball (Katon: Gōenkyū) ‡‡ * Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Annihilation (Katon: Gōryū Mekkyaku) ‡‡ *Similar to Great Fire Annihilation (Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku) *A most powerful fire-type ninjutsu is stronger than the Great Fire Annihilation. Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work (Katon: Zukokku) - ‡‡ * fires a small fireball that erupts into a giant fire-storm after making contact with a surface, causing widespread destruction to the area. Since the flames travel along the ground, and cover such a wide area this is a difficult technique to evade. When combined with Wind Release: Pressure Damage, this technique is amplified to the point of being able to evaporate a large amount of water in an instant. * Hand seals: Rat → Dog → Tiger Fire Release: Flame Bullet (Katon: Endan) ‡ * This technique is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it. This technique simply shoots a flame bullet at the enemy. If the amount of oil that is prepared is kept down, the time it takes to invoke the technique is reduced. This allows the enemy to be stricken unaware, allowing the oil-containing flame bullet to burn them up completely. It is also possible to shoot out a series of flame bullets by partitioning the oil, or a continuous flamethrower. * If this technique is fired after covering the enemy with oil using the Toad Oil Bullet, it has the power to wound or kill. This also keeps down the consumption of chakra. * There is a bigger version, augmented with senjutsu chakra, called the Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet technique. * Hand Seals: Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger Water Release (Suiton) Water Release: Gunshot (Suiton: Teppōdama) ‡ * The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a Water Release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. * It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. The number of bullets is determined while kneading chakra. By taking advantage of gravity, the bullets can brutally increase in power. * Hand-seals: Tiger Water Release: Wild Water Wave (Suiton: Mizurappa) ‡ * is a basic Water Release technique which has many variations. Water gushes from the user's mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases. * Hand-seals: Dragon → Tiger → Hare Water Release: Water Trumpet (Same name) ‡‡ * The user launches a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand. This gives the appearance of playing a trumpet, hence the name. * Hand-seals: Dragon → Tiger → Hare Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet (Suiton: Suiryūdan) - ★★ *The user gathers a large amount of water and shapes it into a giant dragon, which is launched at the target with formidable might. This technique can either be performed by using a pre-existing water source, or be kneaded within the user's stomach and expelled through their mouth, with the latter requiring more skill. The amount of water used is proportional to the user's skill. Water Release: Water Formation Wall (Suiton: Suijinheki) - ‡‡ *A technique that creates a wall of water around the user to defend against attacks. This can either be done either by using a pre-existing source, or if the user is skilled enough, from thin air. While mainly used as a defensive tactic, it can be used in an offensive manner by directly aiming below the opponent to have the water rise up and strike them. Water Release: Water Fang Bullet (Suiton: Suigadan) - ‡ * A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. * During fights on water, taking advantage of its characteristic ability to attack from anywhere in a 360 degrees radius, in conjunction with other techniques for distraction, confusion and so forth, this technique has an extensive array of applications. * Hand-seals: Tiger Water Release: Torrential Tsunami Annihilation (Suiton: Gōutsunami Mekkyaku) - Fanon ‡‡ * A water version of Great Fire Annihilation * A technique where the user converts chakra into a great volume of water and puts it under a high pressure. When the water is blasted from the users mouth it turns into a gigantic wave that spans across a wide area and distance making it extremely difficult to avoid or contain. * This technique has the same power as an apocalyptic tsunami in that it obliterates anything in its path with sheer ease and might. The aftermath is reminiscent to that of a natural disaster. Water Release: Hydro Pump (Suiton: Haidoroponpu) [][] Based on Pokemon * The user blasts a powerful spiraling jet of water from its mouth at the opponent. * Hand-seals: Dragon → Horse → Bird Water Release: Water Pulse (Suiton: Mizuno wadō) [] Based on Pokemon * Creates a huge blue ball of energy in between its hands. It then throws it to the ground, making water hit the foe and sending it back. Sometimes, the move confuses the opponent, making them have bruise-like marks around their eyes when they are. * Hand-seals: Hare → Ox → Snake Earth Release (Doton) Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon (Doton: Dosekiryū) - ★★ * The user creates a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent. * Hand-Seals: Horse → Dog → Bird → Ox → Snake Earth Release: Dragon Earth-Style Wall (Doton: Ryū Doryūheki) - ★★ * creates a brick-structured wall with a composed of dragon sculptures. * Hand-seals: Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog Earth Release: Earth Flow River (Doton: Doryū Taiga) - ‡ * After forming the needed hand seal, the user transforms the ground underneath their opponent into a river of mud that throws them off balance and away from the user. The mud created by this technique can also be used as a medium for the Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet technique. * Hand Seals: Tiger Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet (Doton: Doryūdan) - ‡‡ * When used with Earth Release: Earth Flow River, this technique can create a dragon-like head to shoot fire balls of mud at an opponent. This can also be combined with a fire technique to shoot searing hot rock towards an opponent. Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon (Doton: Dosekiryū) - ‡‡ * The user creates a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent. * Hand-seals: Horse → Dog → Bird → Ox → Snake Wind Release (Fuuton) Wind Release: Blade of Wind (Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba) - ‡ *A pinpoint slashing strike, where the user emits wind-based chakra from their fingertips and materialises it into a near invisible blade that assaults the enemy in a gust of wind, leaving their body mutilated. Wind Release: Wind Cutter (Fūton: FKazekiri no Jutsu) - ‡ * Using their chakra or a ninja tool such as a war fan to manipulate or create an external source of wind, the user can create one to several blades of wind, which are capable of slicing through their target with ease. * Temari and a group of tessenjutsu users from Sunagakure also used this technique as a means of countering a powerful, incoming torrent of wind. Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Fūton: Daitoppa) - ‡ *is a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user. Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet (Fūton: Kazeryūdan) - ★★ * Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet (Fūton: Renkūdan) - ‡‡ *Shukaku takes a deep breath and pounds its stomach to apply external pressure, releasing a highly compressed air ball from its mouth. While in motion, the technique has shown to be powerful enough to hollow out the ground and tear apart a forest with ease. Due to the large amount of chakra kneaded into it, it explodes upon impact, which proved to be dangerous for even Gamabunta to take many hits from. Shukaku is also able to fire multiple of these air balls in rapid succession, having a certain level of control regarding the size of the bullets. Wind Release: Spear of Wind (Fūton: Kaze no Yari) - ‡‡ * Wind Release: Pressure Damage (Fūton: Atsugai) - ‡‡ *A powerful wind technique which is released by Kakuzu's wind-element mask. This tornado-like mass is compressed until it has a very high density and is then released. The wind pressure is raised to its highest limit, and once the technique hits the target, the resulting blast sweeps everyone off their feet. *If the technique is used by someone who has mastered wind nature transformation, the blast can hit a vast range, inflicting massive damage on both the target and their close surroundings. *This technique can be combined with the Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, to increase the flame's potency in a great scale, causing a massive fire-storm. *Hand seals: Ram Lightning Release (Raiton) Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet (Raiton: Rairyūdan) - ★ *Generates lighting surrounds the user, and launched that took a shape of a dragon at the opponent(s). Lightning Release: False Darkness (Raiton: Gian) - ‡‡ * The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. * This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser. Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Chain-Reaction (Raiton: Rairyū Rensa Han'nō) - ★★ * generates user's hand and Hurls a lightning bolt at the enemy, dealing X Nature damage and then jumping to additional nearby enemies. Affects multiple total targets. Lightning Release: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon (Raiton: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō) ★★ Based on Bleach, and also a Chakra version of Reiryoku. * The practitioner raises his/her arm forward and outstretched, occasionally using their free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward the target, and fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy, which creates an enormous explosion upon impact. * Hand Seals: Tiger, Horse, Dragon. Ice Release (Hyouton) Ice Release: Ice Dragon Bullet (Hyōton: Hyōryūdan) - * Lava Release (Yoton) Lava Release: Lava Dragon Bullet (Yōton: Yōganryūdan) * 02 - Dragon Summons 00. Slifer the Sky Dragon - Elder Dragon * A largest serpentine dragon, its red and black with arms and claws; then horns on ; lastly had two mouths. * The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power. * Attacks: "Thunder Force" 「超電導波サンダーフォース」. Slifer's effect (the attack from its second mouth) is known as "Summon Lightning Impact" 「召雷弾」 or "Lightning Blast" a 01. Bahamut - Great Dragon King ★★ * He has 10 foot long wings on his back, which dont look all that big due to his 20 foot tall stature. He is capable of breathing both thunder and fire and one hit from his fist is capable of creating fissures within the earth itself. * He has armor coating all over his body, which makes him pretty tough to get through, and he carries a silver wheel on his back which, when thrown, releases a barrage of lighting strikes directly into his opponents chest. 02. Kushala Daora - Metallic Storm Dragon King ★★ * is a four legged Elder Dragon with a pair of widely spreading wings. Its skin is plated with metal that makes weapons bounce off without enough sharpness. Kushala Daora has numerous horns lining its head and sharp claws on each of its legs. capable of harnessing the power of wind. Its skin is plated with metal, which it has to shed occasionally, and it will defend itself fiercely from Hunters. 03. Kisara - Blue Eyes White Dragon This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. * 04. Shinryū - Dragon Elder * The Shinryū is a dragon with metallic golden scales. A light yellow colored underbelly, as well as light yellow colored thick fur along its spine; coating its tail and surrounding its head in somewhat of a mane. White, branch-like horns, claws and teeth; short, stubby legs and green irises with white pupils. 05. Genryu - Dragon Chief ★ * Enormous, serpentine in body with the exception of frontal and lower clawed legs. Silver scales covered its entire figure, horns rose from the back of its head, and what could be called strands of white hair swayed gently with the wind beneath his horns. Fierce slit eyes stare at them from above. 06. Ryuoh - Black Flame Dragon ★ * A huge black dragon, which unlikely to Genryu, he had silver accents. 07. Therros - The Inferno Dragon = ruby red scaled dragon * 08. Seiryū - Water Chinese Dragon = * 09. Ouryū - Earth Chinese Dragon = * 10. Honomaru - Fire Chinese Dragon = * 11. Monosuke - Storm Dragon * 12. Senryu and Kaiser The Flying Dragons for transports and supporters. * 13. Hiryuu (Flying Dragon) - Flame Dragon = * 14. Shinku - Water Dragon The Dragon had summon for spray the ashes in Chapter 5 * This one dragon 15. Hyourinmaru - Ice Dragon * it was a dragon covered in ice and the incredible differential in temperature between him and the surrounding air was so high that the creature's body was covered by steam. 16. - Lightning Dragon * 17. - Terra Dragon * A four legged dragon with no wings, but has stone spikes on its back and five spikes on the dragon's chin, while the tail is boulder that smashes anything. 18. Sheron - Venom Dragon * It had a very long green serpentine body with short limbs and large claws, it had two long horns on top of its head and red piercing eyes. 19. - Hedgehog Dragon * This one is similar then a Terra Dragon, but its spikes were completely more sharper, its tail is spike balled. Its ability to extend its spikes on its back and head. Five Elite Dragons Stardust Dragon WIND "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" "Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" (Alternate) * Name: * A large silver dragon with purple colored orbs on their bodies. * Attack: Cosmic Flare Shooting Star Dragon WIND "Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" * Name: * A largest silver dragon * Attack: Shooting Quasar Dragon WIND "Clustering stars become one, as new bonds will enlighten the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! Light of Evolution! Shooting Quasar Dragon!" "When the gathering stars become one, a new bond will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!!!" * * It is the most more larger than the dragon's counterparts. * Red Dragon Archfiend DARK "The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" * Name: * A large red-black demonic dragon with horns on the head. * Absolute Powerforce * Crimson Hell Flare Red Nova Dragon "The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" * Name: * A massive large demonic dragon with 4 massive wings. * Black Rose Dragon FIRE "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" * Name: * A large dragon with red roses which adorn her body are red rather than black. However, when one examines the name more closely, one notices that this monster's skin is actually black in color, * A massive dragon, it was donned in black and red as Ruby’s gothic dress, but it was adorned in a large rose petals that made the body. Two rose antennas protrude back with a large tail and armored neck. The whips were connected to its enormous wings. The Nevermore-like talons were elongated and intimidating. *Black Rose Gale - A destructive roar that destroys everything, unleashing a powerful gust that obliterate everything in its path. *Rose Restriction - shots out a thorn whip at the enemy in submission, that weaken its strength. *"Black Rose Flare" - Launched a gust with rose petals directs at foe(s). Ancient Fairy Dragon LIGHT "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" * Name: * A beautiful blue dragon with fairy wings with golden decoration and red gems. * Black-Winged Dragon DARK "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" * Name: * This dragon resembles the Amphiptere, or Amphithere, a legless but winged dragon in European heraldry, due to its wings and the lack of legs. Life Stream Dragon EARTH "To save the world's future, Courage and Strength goes Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" * Name: * A tan humanoid dragon with a blade arm on its right forearm with red gauntlet-like hilt, and four wings on the dragon's back. Trivia * Reference